


［灿水仙］野火

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 楷灿×东赫无差水仙速打皇帝楷灿 杀手东赫旧文补档 2018.5.27
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1





	［灿水仙］野火

可能ooc

李东赫从小就进了杀手组织，训练，跟踪，易容，直到成年，成为一名优秀的杀手。那时他手上已经有几十条人命，取人项上头颅，不需眨眼。

他知道自己是组织千挑万选的人，只因为他和太子李楷灿长得几乎一模一样。

这个组织是前朝余党，一心复国。组织里有个早年被打发出宫的老太监投靠了来，见了他的脸，了无生气的双眼迅速溢满惊喜的光芒，伸出枯枝般的手在他脸上磨搓，磨得李东赫生疼。老太监说只差太子脸上作过疤，你这个娃娃没有，还在李东赫干净的眼角生生挖了块疤，李东赫立刻不干了要走人，结果组织头目亲自出马把他扣下，李东赫再抬头时就看到父母亲已经被组织里的人控制住了。没办法，为了保全父母双亲和未出世的弟弟，李东赫只好开始了为组织卖命的生涯。

直到现在，即便那个老太监已经去世多年，他还记得那个散发着腐尸味道的手刮擦他脸颊的痛感。

老皇帝常年征战杀伐，不堪劳碌，去世得早，如今李楷灿皇子已经即位，成了当今圣上。而组织的计划就是，派李东赫暗杀皇帝，取而代之，以报前朝夺印灭族之仇。

宫里安插的细作传话出来说皇帝忽染重病，已经多日没有上朝了，此时正是动手的好时机。组织商量了两日，决定趁此机会送李东赫进宫，完成计划。临把李东赫送走前特地捎来一件李东赫母亲缝的夹袄，组织头目亲自把这件夹袄套在李东赫身上，对他说：“从此世上没有李东赫了。这个名字今天起就消失。”

这夜里气压闷的人难受，透不过气来。李东赫希望这场雨快点下。借着大雨好做事。

多年训练有素的成果，加上皇宫里应外合，李东赫成功潜进皇帝的内宫。殿上有一盏长明灯，李东赫每一步都走得很轻很轻，经过时灯火还是不免摇曳了几下。

毕竟是皇上，不是什么手起刀落的生意，不能做的场面不好看，收拾起来也麻烦。李东赫从怀里掏出毒箭，细致地擦了擦，跪在地上向着龙榻一吹——

然后李东赫爬起来，走到龙榻前查看情况。

忽然御帐落下，锦被翻飞，李东赫还没反应过来，就被压在了御榻上，当今皇帝李楷灿的身下。

时间静止了，当两张一样的脸对视的时候。

李东赫被李楷灿压在身下，呼吸都停止了。温暖的锦被里，融掉了李东赫一身寒气。李东赫端详着与自己一模一样的脸，原来这就是皇上，这就是李楷灿，比我要神气许多，虽然已经被病痛折磨得耗尽气力，但帝王的筋骨不曾磨灭。

李东赫后悔了，他不应该杀掉李楷灿，他希望这个人活着，可是他看到了，李楷灿脖颈上毒箭留下的小孔，泛着青色，是自己的杰作，这个人命不久已。

“不行，你不能死！”李东赫挣扎起来，试图找他身上是否带了解药。“解药！我一定带了的！在哪！”他好后悔，他不想杀他，那个狗屁组织算什么？他的弟弟也被训练成杀手，作为要挟李东赫的筹码，结果去年在一次任务中丧命，连尸首都没见到。李东赫要讨说法，组织就以他父母性命相逼。李东赫这口气一直咽不下去。组织常跟他说，等他取代皇帝登上大位，就可以随心所欲。好啊，若真有那时，老子先让你们这群畜生陪葬。

李楷灿却以身躯抵着他，不许李东赫乱动。两个躯体扭结在一块。李东赫身上热了，初次经历这种紧密的触碰让他的身体荡漾起来，他喘着气，病弱的李楷灿也喘着气，两种相似的喘息交杂在一起。

交缠之中李楷灿好像要摸到他某一个危险的位置，李东赫一激灵，失手将枕边的玉碗打翻在地。

“陛下，有事传唤么？”殿外的宫仆听见动静，低声询问着。

“没什么，寡人不小心把药碗推掉了。你们都去休息吧，明早再来收拾也不迟。”李楷灿按住李东赫的嘴，冷静吩咐宫人退下。

为什么？我是来取你的命的，你却连周围的人都支开了？

“你和寡人，长得真像啊。”许是毒素扩散了，李楷灿气力渐退，从卧榻上费力直起身，盯着李东赫的脸瞧。李楷灿也觉得有和自己如此相像的人很神奇，想要多看几眼。

“你眼角有疤，寡人也有。”李楷灿看着看着竟也笑了出来。

李东赫心想，我这是为了更像你，生生被人挖出来的疤呢。

“你叫什么名字？”李楷灿抓了软枕垫在腰后，尽力让自己舒服点。

“草民李东赫。就只是一介草民的名字。”李东赫仍低着头，但是眼睛忍不住去看李楷灿。

“你知道，寡人名唤李楷灿。你也姓李，也许我们是兄弟呢。”

“草民身份低微，不敢与圣上称兄弟。”

“我们能做兄弟该多好，我们在皇宫里游玩，学经，射猎，即使你不是母后所出，你同寡人长得一样，寡人要你做兄弟，全天下都会当你是我的兄弟。”李楷灿越想越高兴，在皇子的人生中，他不曾信任过自己的真正皇兄弟，也不觉得他们和自己像，偏是这个生在野外的“兄弟”跟自己最像。

“可是我喜欢你。”李东赫直接说了出来。

李东赫在漫长的模仿李楷灿的生涯中，被训练得与李楷灿一举一动都要如出一辙，李楷灿的神态早已烙在他身上，彻底磨去了他本来的样子。他好奇和自己长得一样的人在深宫中过的是怎样的生活，他想见他，他迷恋于这个未曾见过的人，即使他的模样从出生起就已经熟悉了。

“寡人也会喜欢你的。”李楷灿的眼睛闪闪亮亮的，散发出生命的活力光芒。

李东赫心下顿觉不好，回光返照，皇帝怕是时间不多了。

一场闪电打下来，黑夜被白光闪得透亮。李楷灿忽然向前倾身，将李东赫吻了。李东赫感受着暂时充满生命力的李楷灿的臂膊，心跳之余才发觉，李楷灿也应当是习武之身，本不该重病至此。

李楷灿这一吻仿佛消耗了大半精力，又靠回到软垫上，嘴唇张开良久，却半天才吐字：

“你就来替我，做这个皇帝吧。”

李东赫听了大惊，虽然这是他的组织本来的计划，但是李东赫早已放弃了念头。李楷灿应当活下去，继续做国家的君主。“你在说什么？！我杀过人！我罪孽深重！”

李楷灿听了只是微微一笑。“你以为我登上帝位，杀的人就少吗？我的罪孽不比你轻一分一毫。”

“不行！”李东赫眼泪掉下来，“我从来不知道怎么做皇帝，你不能走！只有你才能做皇帝，这个国家是要靠你的！”

李东赫说谎了，在组织把计划告诉他的时候，已经着手培养他政事的能力了。皇宫里的事他虽然不完全清楚，但也早早学会了帝王权术。他一切的一切，都是照着李楷灿，刻出来的样子。

李楷灿笑着摇了摇头。“寡人的身体，没人比寡人更清楚了。”

“你再等等！再等等我！”

李东赫闪身出去的时候，突然一声炸雷响起，整个皇宫都震动了，李楷灿忧心地看向殿外的黑暗。

李东赫再回来的时候，身上带了一身的雨水，淡淡的血腥味，是被雨水冲刷过了的，李楷灿病了多日，闻到还是忍不住皱起眉头。

“我把宫里的细作都解决了，没人会知道我们今晚的事了。”李东赫知道李楷灿闻不得血味，就脱掉夜行衣，身着母亲缝的那件夹袄，再次坐回李楷灿身边。

“我没有以后了。既然今夜你来了了，就注定是你成为我。”李楷灿缓缓道，从脖子下摘下自己的命牌。

“皇帝登基大礼会在身上有个烙印，这个你肯定没有。”李楷灿解开自己的衣衫，露出胸脯，上面就是那块命牌的烙印。李楷灿又扒开李东赫的胸口，当然什么都没有。

“忍着点儿。”李楷灿把命牌拿到殿前那盏长明灯上烙，烙到变色以后，迅速拿起贴在李东赫露出的左胸脯上。李东赫吸了一口气，真的很疼，比他小时候被抠的那个疤还要疼许多。他下意识地抓紧了李楷灿的手，咬牙忍着痛不出一声。李楷灿也与他两手交握，两人对视着，眼神中说了一辈子的话。

“今后李楷灿就是你的名字，世界上再没有李东赫了，你从此只能用李楷灿这个名字活下去。”

“你的意志将响彻整个王国，你也要有承受王冠之重的觉悟。你的后代将成为王朝的继承者，你的所作所为会影响千秋万代，登载史册。”

“但记住，我们的秘密永远都是秘密，不可以对别人说。”前面还是威严语气的李楷灿，忽然温柔起来。

“下雨天留客，你就别走了。”李楷灿握住了李东赫的手，闭上眼睛休息。李东赫感觉着李楷灿手心的暖意，眼泪扑簌簌掉下来，打湿了金黄的绸缎被子。

紧握着李东赫的手松了。

“下着雨呢，那你能不能也不要走。”

李东赫擦了泪，脱下李楷灿的龙袍，穿在自己身上，又把自己母亲缝的夹袄给李楷灿套上。李楷灿没了知觉，李东赫帮他穿衣格外艰难。他是世上唯一见到李楷灿最后一面的人，生为帝王，却只能不明不白地走，这件夹袄虽然是他唯一有的母亲做给他的东西，但现在他与李楷灿是同一个人了，母亲的礼物，就陪他上路吧。

李东赫最后抱了抱他的兄弟，他亲密一夜的恋人，掏出他准备好的化骨水，颤抖着滴在那个和他一模一样的躯体上。

只见那尚未凉透的骨肉翻发成一滩泥水，又化作一缕青烟，就这样消失殆尽，一点痕迹都没留下。

不知何时雨停，晨曦将至。一簇野火就这样钻进了大殿的金盏，他将盛放一生，如太阳般照亮世界，直到将自己燃尽的那天。

从此世上没有李楷灿，只有李东赫。  
从此世上没有李东赫，只有李楷灿。

end.


End file.
